SAKURA, AKU MENYUKAIMU
by Kacha Bening
Summary: "Sebenarnya orang itu kamu, Haruno Sakura. Orang yang membangkitkan semangatku, mampu membuatku tersenyum walau hanya dengan melihatnya. Dan aku yakin kamu adalah orang yang mampu menyayangi seseorang dengan tulus"
1. Chapter 1

**SAKURA, AKU MENYUKAIMU**

"_Sasori__?" aku terkejut melihat sosok yang muncul di depanku._

"_Hai, __Sakura__. __Sudah membaik__?" tanya __Sasori__ kepadaku sambil menduduki kursi dekat ranjang._

"_Iya, tapi masih sedikit pusing," jawabku._

"_Kalau masih pusing, __lebih baik __kau istirahat di sini __s__aja dulu. Atau aku mintakan izin pulang sa__ja__?"_

"_Tidak perlu, terimakasih__. __Sedang apa kau __di sini? __Bukankah i__ni masih jam pelajaran?"_

"_Eeem.. aku... __Hanya__ingin__me__lihat kondisimu. Masih demam," __Sasori__ meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahiku. Deg...deg...deg... Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat._

Hah... kejadian kemarin masih saja membekas di otakku, atau tepatnya di hatiku. Sasori yang selama ini menjadi teman ributku, kini menjadi penyejuk di hatiku. Entah sejak kapan, bahkan tidak pernah terpikir dalam benakku untuk menyukai orang seperti dia.

Tanganku kembali terfokus pada buku biru yang ada di depanku. Dengan lincah pena yang kugenggam dari tadi kini menari di atas buku itu. Sebuah curahan hati.

_**Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta? Itu yang **__**kini**__** menjadi pertanyaanku. Aku tidak pernah ta**__**h**__**u rasanya jatuh cinta. Apakah seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang ini? Hatiku selalu merindukannya. Rasanya aku selalu ingin di dekatnya. Karena berada di dekatnya hati dan jiwa ini terasa nyaman. Cinta? Apa itu cinta**__**?**_

Aku menutup buku sampul biruku. Dan lagi-lagi, kejadian di UKS kemarin kembali muncul dalam bayanganku

**Kacha Bening~~~**

Sore ini hujan lagi. Aku masih berdiri di depan toko buku. Ayah tidak bisa menjemputku karena pekerjaan. Tak ada jalan lain, selain menunggu hujan reda untuk menuju halte. Aku mendekap tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. Dingin.

"Sakura!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di pinggir jalan. Dia membuka helm dan turun dari motornya. Sasori? Deg!

"Membeli buku ya? Sudah dari tadi?" tanya Sasori dan hanya aku jawab dengan anggukan.

"Ayo pulang bersama!"

"Ti..tidak perlu," jawabku tanpa melihat wajahnya. Bukannya apa, tapi aku hanya malu jika tiba-tiba wajahku berubah menjadi merah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang hanya aku jawab dengan gelengan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi aneh, Sakura" kata Sasori lirih hampir tidak terdengar. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kebingungan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku, padahal aku mendengarnya tadi walaupun samar-samar.

"Ah...Tidak! Hujannya sudah mulai reda. Ayo!" ajak Sasori, belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah menarik tanganku.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Mimpi apa aku semalam? Pagi ini aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah amplop merah jambu di dalam laci mejaku. Ino yang melihatnya malah menjadi heboh sendiri.

"Dari siapa? Dari siapa?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Aku belum membukanya, dasar Ino-_pig_!" jawabku sewot.

"Karena itu cepat dibuka!"

Perlahan aku membuka amplop merah jambu itu. Ku baca isi surat itu dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (?), karena Ino masih saja berusaha mencari tahu apa isi dari surat itu. Aku langsung melipat surat itu begitu selesai membacanya. Ino langsung memasang wajah kecewa.

"Sakura? Sakura!" teriak Ino, sampai teman-teman yang ada di kelas menengok ke arah kami. Spontan aku langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Diam ah! Berisik!" bisikku.

"Siapa suruh main rahasia! Surat dari siapa? Surat cinta ya? Dari Naruto lagi ya? Atau Gaara yang kemarin menembakmu? Siapa?" tanya Ino seperti mobil yang remnya blong, tidak bisa berhenti.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berisik, Ino! Aku juga tidak yakin, tapi di sini tertulis pengirimnya... Sasori," suaraku memelan ketika menyebut nama Sasori dan kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas.

"Apa?!"

"Iiiih! Jangan teriak-teriak!" gerutuku sambil mencubit lengan Ino.

"Khilaaaf! Eh... isinya apa?" Ino makin penasaran.

Sesuai yang ada pada surat merah jambu itu, aku pergi ke belakang sekolah untuk bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya, aku agak ragu dengan surat itu. Karena sikap Sasori di kelas pun biasa saja. Tidak mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai Sasori ya?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakangku. Refleks aku langsung menengok ke arah suara itu dan... Shion? Mantan kekasih Sasori.

"Shion? Ka...kau?" aku bingung dengan semua ini, aku datang untuk bertemu Sasori. Tapi kenapa yang muncul Shion? Jangan-jangan, Shion yang sudah...

"Iya! Aku yang sudah menulis surat itu! Berani-beraninya kau merebut Sasori dariku!" bentak Shion dan...PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan yang keras mendarat di pipiku. Bersamaan dengan itu aku mulai menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Shion!" seru Sasori yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Ino. Ino langsung berlari ke arahku yang masih memegangi bekas tamparan Shion.

"Kamu mau bela dia? Iya? Kau jahat Sasori, aku masih menyayangimu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau kembali kepadaku? Kenapa?" isak Shion, terduduk di tanah. Sasori menghampiri Shion lalu mengelus lembut kepalanya. Saat itulah aku merasa seperti ada beban berat yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke tubuhku. Dan aku langsung meninggalkan mereka. Ino tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya terus menggenggam erat tanganku.

**TBC...**

* * *

_gomen_ T^T karena masih bertahan dengan cerita yang amat pendek..huhu  
di otakku sekarang hanya 3 hal **GOTONG ROYONG, SALING BERBAGI DAN TOLONG MENOLONG** (apakah kalian bingung? Kaka juga bingung -_-" )

mohon _review_-nya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Astagaaaaaaaaaa! fict dadakan ini terasa makin aneh saja T^T

Selamat menikmati.

* * *

Taman. Taman ini terletak di belakang rumahku yang terpisah oleh sebuah -satunya tempat relaksasi paling nyaman yang pernah aku dapati. Terutama tempat favoritku ini, di dekat kolam kecil dengan bebatuan yang dihiasi hijaunya lumut dan katak-katak yang sering kali melompat ke dalam kolam. Di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan kicauan burung. Ini satu-satunya tempat hiburanku ketika ada masalah. Rasa sedih lenyap walaupun hanya sementara. Dan aku berharap kekesalanku kali ini juga bisa hilang.

Aku terduduk di bawah pohon, sambil memandangi kolam. Entah kenapa tidak hanya rasa kesal yang ada dalam hatiku, tetapi sekarang ada pula rasa sedih. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa sekarang aku menangis. Hingga aku sadar bahwa aku merasa sakit, hatiku terasa sakit ketika teringat kejadian tadi. Lebih sakit dari tamparan Shion. Ku pungut sebuah batu kecil di sebelahku lalu kulempar ke kolam.

"Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau katak itu terkena amnesia?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang bagiku sudah tidak asing lagi. Dia.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sadar kalau kau sudah pergi. Pipi kamu masih sakit?" tanya Pras sambil memperhatikan pipiku yang terkena tamparan Shion. Aku masih terdiam memandang kolam.

"Masih marah?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah memelas, tapi tidak juga merubah ekspresiku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus marah?" akhirnya aku bersuara dan sepertinya itu membuat Sasori lebih lega dari pada melihatku diam.

"Karena Shion, juga karena aku membiarkanmu pergi sendiri setelah kejadian tadi," jawab Sasori tanpa berpaling dari wajahku.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku berpacaran dengan Shion. Dulu aku sangat menyayanginya," Sasori mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya bersama Shion.

"Apapun aku lakukan untuknya. Hubungan kami bertahan 8 bulan, sampai akhirnya dia mengakhiri hubungan kami. Tepat dihari ulang tahunku. Dan kau tahu apa alasan dia melakukannya? Dia bilang aku sudah selingkuh," Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia terdiam sejenak.

"Kau...," aku ingin bertanya tapi ragu. Dan sepertinya Sasori tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, seperti yang kukatakan 'aku sangat menyayanginya'. Sebenarnya dia yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan adik temanku. Meskipun saat itu mereka belum resmi berpacaran,"

"Shion bilang, dia masih menyukaimu. Apa kau juga masih menyukainya?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Sasori tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk melupakan Shion. Menghapus rasa sayangku untuknya. Hingga aku bertemu dengan seseorang, setahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang mampu menghidupkan semangatku. Mampu membuatku tersenyum meski hanya dengan melihat wajahnya," ucapnya bersemangat. Hatiku kembali terasa sakit. Dia, pasti sangat istimewa di mata Sasori.

"La...lalu tadi, Shion?" tanyaku masih penasaran. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku masih bertahan mendengar semua cerita Sasori. Tentang masa lalunya bersama Shion juga tentang orang yang sudah menghidupkan semangatnya.

"Itu ya? Cara terbaik untuk memberinya pengertian adalah bicara secara baik-baik. Bukan kekerasan. Tadi aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa kembali lagi padanya. Karena aku sudah menemukan orang yang mampu membuatku tersenyum setelah dia pergi. Dan Sasuke, pacarnya, adalah laki-laki yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Aku juga berpesan agar dia tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang dulu pernah dia lakukan," Sasori mengakhiri ceritanya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Tentang surat itu, kenapa kau mau datang? Maksudku... Apa kau berharap itu benar-benar surat dariku?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap mata bulatku.

"A...aku hanya penasaran itu saja. Sudah, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah terlalu sore," kataku sambil berdiri, tapi kemudian Sasori menarikku untuk duduk lagi.

"Aku rasa kau melupakan satu pertanyaan untukku," kata Sasori penuh teka-teki. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa orang itu? Orang yang membuatku kembali bersemangat dan tersenyum ketika melihatnya," kata Sasori penuh harap agar aku akan menanyakannya. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa, aku tidak tahan.

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawabku dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Hey, Sakura! Kau cemburu ya?" teriak Sasori, membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sudah Sasori! Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, aku harus pulang!" teriakku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Aku terus berjalan. Tapi sebuah tangan menggapaiku.

"Sebenarnya orang itu kau, Haruno Sakura. Orang yang membangkitkan semangatku, mampu membuatku tersenyum walau hanya dengan melihatnya. Dan aku yakin kamu adalah orang yang mampu menyayangi seseorang dengan tulus,"

"Sas... Sasori,"

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu," kata Sasori dengan tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Sasori? Dia menyukaiku?

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasori lembut. Selembut genggaman tangannya. Selembut sorot matanya. Aku melihat sebuah ketulusan. Dengan senyum di bibir, aku mengangguk.

Sore ini terasa sangat berbeda, lebih indah. Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia. Dia, yang tanpa sadar aku mulai mencintanya, kini telah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Jawaban dari Tuhan telah datang padaku. Dia mencintaiku.

~~~FIN~~~


End file.
